Last Summer
by Rei-Imelda
Summary: Kisah tentang Aiolia x Marin - heck, aku payah dalam hal summary


Serius aku gak tau kenapa aku nulis kaya gini, mungkin efek samping dari kegalauan mendekati masuk sekolah

Warning : ooc, gak jelas, typo

Saint Seiya punyanya masami kurumada. kalo punyaku sudah aku pastikan aku menikahi Kiki...

lirik Vara Trecuta punyanya Voltaj

* * *

_Drops of sea in your hair  
Lip marks on my shoulder  
Last summer you were telling  
I was the wave you've waited for_

- 0 – 0 -

"Mariiiin~ aku lapeeer" suara seorang pria terdengar dari seberang dapur, sementara Marin tetap melakukan aktifitasnya didapur, pura – pura tidak mendengar apapun. Perempuan itu menghela nafas pelan mendengar suara rengekan kekasihnya itu.

Ya. _Kekasih_.

Entah apa yang membuat perempuan berambut coklat ikal itu bisa bersama dengan Aiolia. Dia sudah sangat mengenal pria yang bergelar Leo Aiolia itu. Diluar sikapnya yang blak –blakan dan menakutkan seperti singa, didalamnya hanyalah seorang pria polos, jahil dan takut dengan beberapa hal seperti hantu. Sangat berbeda dengan Marin yang sangat mandiri, kuat, tegas, seperti perempuan – perempuan amazon.

"Marin! Marin!" Marin berkedip beberapa saat sebelum sadar dari lamunannya. Aiolia sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang cukup dekat dengannya, mata biru kehijauannya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"kamu kenapa Marin? Gak biasanya kamu melamun saat masak" dengan segera diletakkan tangannya yang setengah basah kedahi Marin, membandingkan suhu tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"gak panas" pria berambut coklat ikal itu bergumam pelan.

"aku gak apa kok" perlahan Marin melepas tangan Aiolia dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, membiarkan Aiolia bernafas lega sebelum menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jari – jarinya. Marin sendiri melirik kearah Aolia beberapa kali, tanpa sepengetahuan Aiolia, perempuan itu tersenyum kecil dengan rona pink pucat dipipinya.

Aiolia yang merasa dari tadi diperhatikan segera menoleh kearah Marin. Matanya tertuju kearah tanda merah dipundak Marin, diam – diam tangannya menyusuri lengan halus kekasihnya, perlahan naik kearah tanda merah itu sebelum mengecupnya perlahan. Perempuan itu segera terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merah, bahkan mungkin akan menjadi saingan untuk semua warna merah yang ada didunia. Aiolia hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutup tanda itu dengan menaikkan bagian lengan dari kaos putih kebesaran yang dipakai kekasihnya itu.

"berhenti melakukan itu" Marin menoleh sekilas kearah Aiolia dengan cemberut serta wajah yang masih merah.

"maaf – maaf~ kamu harus sering senyum, kamu sangat cantik, tapi lebih cantik lagi kalo senyum, apalagi kalo senyumnya tulus" pria itu tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum mengecup kening Marin, membuat kekasihnya itu dapat mencium aroma laut dari rambutnya yang basah.

"kamu adalah ombak yang aku tunggu sejak dulu, kamu tidak tahu bahagianya aku saat kamu menjadi milikku" di hirupnya aroma lembut sampo dari rambut coklat Marin.

"kalau aku punya sembilan nyawa, aku akan memberikan semuanya ke dewa agar aku bisa tetap bersamamu, agar kita berdua dapat hidup bahagia bersama seperti janji kita selama ini"

"Aiolia, kamu jadi super puitis"

"tapi aku pengen kamu tau kalo sekarang aku bener – bener bahagia"

Aiolia segera membuat ekspresi cemberut dan membuat Marin tertawa kecil karena ekspresinya itu.

Mungkin Aiolia adahal orang yang jahil, penakut dengan hal – hal supranatural dan menyebalkan bagi Marin, tapi dari keisengannya itulah dia bisa membuatnya tertawa, melupakan sejenak tugas berat yang ada dipundak Marin dan juga teman – temannya . Dan juga mata biru yang selalu menunjukkan kehangatan itu tidak pernah lelah membuat hati Marin berdetak lebih cepat.

"dasar singa bodoh, tapi itu yang membuatku suka" senyum yang jarang terlihat diwajah Marin terbentuk. Bukan sekedar senyum kecil ataupun senyum mengejek, tapi senyum lebar yang bahagia.

"senangnya~ eh tunggu dulu, aku gak bodoh!"

"tuh kan, mengakui kalo kamu bodoh"

"curaaaaang!"

- 0 – 0 -

But_then,clouds gathered  
And I don't know why autumn stole you away from me  
The wind just whisperes now  
There's no one left,you're alone on the roads_

"syukurlah mereka menang" Shaina tersenyum bahagia kearahku. Topeng yang menutupi wajahnya terlempar entah kemana saat serangan dari Thanatos tadi, membuat mata hijaunya yang digenangi air mata bahagia itu terlihat. Bahagia karena Hades kalah, dan juga bahagia karena Seiya berhasil mengalahkan Hades dan pasti akan kembali.

Seiya. Siapa yang tidak bangga kalau anak didikmu menjadi orang hebat? Anak yang aku didik itu sekarang menjadi bronze saint yang hebat. Bisa aku rasakan senyum terbentuk dibibirku meski tertutup oleh topeng putih polos yang wajib aku pakai.

"terima kasih Marin, sudah membawaku kesini" aku menoleh kearah Seika, kakak kandung Seiya. Air mata bahagia terlihat jelas menuruni pipinya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"kamu punya adik yang hebat"

"tapi kamu yang mengajarinya, terima kasih sudah merawat Seiya"

Aku tetap tersenyum, tapi sesuatu dihatiku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Sebuah angin datang dan berhembus lembut tapi tidak membantu menenangkanku, justru semakin membuat perasaan curigaku semakin menjadi – jadi. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

'_Aiolia, semoga kau selamat…'_

"ah! Itu Athena-sama!" aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kiki.

Athena keluar dari portal dimensi dengan Seiya dipelukannya serta Shun, Ikki, Hyoga dan Shiryuu yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

'_hanya mereka? Dimana yang lain?'_

"semuanya, kami pulang" suara Athena terdengar merdu seperti biasanya, tapi suara itu kini diselimuti oleh kesedihan.

"Athena, apa yang terjadi dengan Seiya?" Shaina segera maju beberapa langkah, begitu pula Seika yang sekarang berdiri dan ikut maju disamping perempuan berambut hijau itu. Ekspresi keduanya sangat terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Seiya. Tentu aku khawatir juga dengan keadaan anak didikku, tapi aku harus tetap tenang, cosmo milik Seiya masih terasa, jadi tidak mungkin dia tewas. Tapi, kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak tenang?

"dia terkena serangan dari Hades" suara Athena kini terdengar semakin sedih. Mata birunya menatap Seiya dengan sedih, tapi tetap bertahan untuk tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya. Semua yang ada disana terdiam.

"bagaimana dengan master Mu?" kali ini suara Kiki yang terdengar penuh kekhawatiran. Meski anak itu masih kecil dan nakal, tapi dia sangat menyayangi master yang sekaligus menjadi figur ayah baginya, Aries Mu.

Pertanyaan yang tercipta dikepalaku sudah dikatakan oleh Kiki, meski yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah _dimana Aiolia_.

"Master Camus dan juga gold saint yang lain mengorbankan diri mereka" Hyoga menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar, terlihat jelas dia menahan kesedihannya.

"maksudmu, master Mu udah…"

'_jangan bilang…'_

Hyoga hanya menjawab dengan angguk pelan.

Aku sudah tidak tidak memperdulikan sikap tenang yang dari tadi aku pakai. Dengan segera aku terjatuh ketanah.

'_Aku mohon katakan semua ini adalah lelucon bodoh Aiolia dan Milo. Aku mohon katakan ini adalah salah satu ide gila mereka untuk mengerjain semua yang ada disini. Kenapa harus Aiolia?'_

"Master tewas demi menyelamatkan Athena kan?"

"ya, Kiki" Shun segera mendekati Kiki.

" Kalo gitu gak masalah, aku sudah siap kalo hal seperti ini terjadi, aku bahkan bangga dengan master Mu!" Kiki segera bersuara dan tersenyum. Tapi semua tahu kalau dia hanya berusaha untuk tegar.

"Kiki…" Shun segera berjalan kearah anak kecil itu dan berlutut didepannya agar tinggi mereka hampir sama. Air mata sudah mengalir dari mata Kiki. Pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya memeluknya dan mengelus punggung Kiki, membuat anak itu menangis semakin keras.

"Mu tentu gak akan senang kalo kamu nangis seperti ini, lagi pula mereka meninggal demi Athena, mereka pergi demi Athena agar kita yang masih hidup bangga karena sudah mengenal orang seperti mereka"

Perkataan Shun sedikit menenangkanku. Tentu aku bangga aku mempunyai kekasih yang tetap melaksanakan tugasnya hingga saat terakhirnya. Tapi tubuhku dan hatiku seakan menghianati akal sehatku. Air mata sudah keluar dengan bebas dari tempatnya. Tanpa aku sadari suara tangisanku terdengar semakin keras.

"dasar Aiolia bodoh Aiolia bodoh bodoh…."

Nama yang terucap dari mulutku terus terulang – ulang berkali – kali. Ingin sekali aku memaki namanya berkali – kali, tapi semakin aku menyebut namanya, semakin banyak kelakuan bodohnya yang teringat dikepalaku, semakin banyak memori dia tersenyum dan tertawa yang terputar dikepalaku.

Aku sudah kehilangan mimpi dan juga harapan yang sangat aku inginkan.

_And it rains,it rains,it rains over my heart  
A river of tears reamains  
And nine,nine,nine lives if I had  
I would give them on a summer,like the one you were mine_

- 0 – 0 -

_It's summer again but you're gone  
I cannot build castels out of wet sand  
The sun is gone,it's lost  
It doesn't come out of the rain,like last summer did_

Hari – hari Marin tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, berlatih dan terus berlatih sepanjang hari ditempat yang cukup dekat dengan Seiya dan Athena untuk mengawasi keadaan Seiya meski keberadaannya tidak dirasakan ataupun terlihat oleh Athena.

Kenapa Seiya bersama Athena? Kenapa tidak dengan Seika, kakak kandungnya?

Athena meminta izin kepada Seika untuk merawat Seiya yang sudah kehilangan kelima panca indranya dengan alasan jika Athena bisa menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan Seiya seperti sedia kala, maka pengobatannya akan jauh lebih cepat.

Baru beberapa saat bumi mendapatkan kembali kedamaiannya, masalah baru kembali datang. Apollo beserta Artemis datang sebagai perwakilan dari para dewa untuk menghukum para manusia karena telah melawan dewa. Athena setuju untuk menyerahkan pengawasan dunia ini kepada kakaknya, Artemis dan sebagai gantinya Athena memohon agar para dewa memaafkan para manusia. Permohonan Athena tidak didengar oleh mereka. Para dewa tetap menghukum para manusia, dimulai dari gold saint, jiwa mereka disiksa oleh mereka.

Marin hanya diam mematung saat melihat patung yang berada di Sanctuary. Patung dari ketiga belas gold saint ditambah dengan Pope Shion sudah ada di Sanctuary, tanda bahwa mereka dihukum oleh para dewa. Matanya menatap salah satu sosok di patung itu

"Aiolia…"

Patung itu terlihat sangat menakutkan bagi hati kecilnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup membayangkan keadaan Aiolia yang disiksa oleh para dewa.

Perempuan itu segera membalikkan badannya, berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menangis sekali lagi. Setelah menenangkan diri Marin segera berlari meninggalkan patung itu, berusaha mengejar Seiya yang lebih dulu pergi untuk menyelamatkan Athena.

Sekali lagi Marin menjadi Marin yang dulu, Marin yang dingin dan kuat demi orang lain, meskipun hatinya menangis. Tapi itu semua demi Athena, demi orang yang dilindungi oleh kekasihnya dengan seluruh nyawanya.

_And it rains,it rains,it rains over my heart  
A river of tears reamains  
And nine,nine,nine lives if I had  
I would give them on a summer,like the one you were mine_

- 0 – 0 -

"Aiolia, apa kamu sanggup melakukannya?" aku menoleh kearah Aiolos, kakakku. Mata coklatnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. Begitu pula dengan teman seperjuanganku yang lain. Mereka menatapku dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"tentu saja, aku adalah gold saint Leo" jawabku. Aku tahu bukan itu yang dimaksud oleh kakak.

"apa kamu sanggup meninggalkan Marin?" kakak kembali memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Memoriku memutar kembali janjiku untuk hidup bersama Marin. Apa aku sanggup meninggalkannya seorang diri? Apa aku sanggup melakukannya?

"Aiolia" aku menoleh kearah Milo yang tersenyum kearahku.

"kita tidak mengorbankan nyawa kita secara sia – sia, kita mengorbankan nyawa kita demi keselamatan hidup mereka"

"tumben sekali kata – katamu cukup bagus Milo" aku tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Milo. Terlintas di ingatanku senyuman bahagia serta tawa milik Marin. Aku ingin menjaganya. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar dia tetap hidup. Aku ingin dia merasakan dunia lebih lama lagi.

'_Marin, maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku, tapi semangatku akan tetap bersamamu, jadi tetaplah hidup dengan bahagia… semoga kita bertemu dikehidupan berikutnya, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu'_

Semua menjadi terang, aku merasa bebanku terasa ringan, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedih meninggalkan Marin. Semoga angin menyampaikan pesanku kepadanya.

- 0 – 0 -

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah pantai yang sudah lama tidak pernah aku datangi. Pasir pantai yang putih dan halus, angin laut yang berhembus lembut, dan juga sinar matahari yang cerah. Suasana tenang yang sudah lama tidak pernah aku rasakan.

Perlahan aku berjalan kearah tepi pantai untuk sekedar membasahi kakiku dengan air laut.

"senangnya kalo sekali – sekali berada di tempat yang sedamai ini"

Setelah perang melawan Hades selesai, kami kembali diserang oleh dewa. Dalam perang itu Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, dan juga Shiryuu dikalahkan dengan mudah, menyebabkan mereka koma selama beberapa bulan. Sementara Athena sendiri terus memohon agar kami dimaafkan hingga akhirnya permohonan Athena dikabulkan.

"hei Aiolia, sudah lama yah kita gak kesini" aku berbicara entah kepada siapa. Sejak dia pergi aku sering berbicara ke diriku sendiri.

"keadaan sekarang lebih baik, meski kita sempat dikalahkan dewa" aku hanya tersenyum kecil meskipun senyum itu tidak sampai ke hatiku. Angin yang berhembus membuat bagian bawah gaun putih selututku bergerak mengikuti angin.

"Seiya dan yang lain juga koma karena kalah, tapi sekarang mereka sudah sadar, bahkan Seiya udah jadi gold saint Saggitarius" perlahan aku menyentuh cincin yang aku gantung dileherku. Cincin sederhana dengan permata kecil menjadi hiasannya.

"aku masih inget saat kamu kasih cincin ini ke aku, kamu melamarku dipantai ini sambil main gitar, terlalu cheesy" aku tersenyum kecil mengingat saat – saat itu. Aiolia yang tidak begitu jago dalam urusan musik, bermain gitar dan bernyanyi didepanku saat kami berlibur dipantai sebagai cara untuk melamarku. Masih teringat ekspresinya saat melamarku, ekspresi gugup yang berlebihan, seakan aku adalah musuh yang lebih menakutkan dari Hades.

Aku menatap cincin yang diberikannya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku menangis lagi. Meski Aiolia sudah meninggal, aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kesedihan ini, aku masih tidak bisa menemukan pengganti Aiolia, bahkan aku tidak berminat untuk mencari penggantinya.

"dasar bodoh, kamu yang bikin aku jatuh cinta dan kamu juga yang bikin patah hati… dasar Aiolia bodoh"

Secara tiba – tiba angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan topi biru muda yang aku pakai. Baru saja aku berbalik untuk mengambil topiku, aku melihat_nya_. _Dia_ berdiri tepat didepanku. Aiolia sudah berdiri didepanku. Aku hanya diam, tubuhku serasa tidak bisa digerakkan.

"hai Marin" Aiolia menyapaku dengan senyum lebar yang selalu dia pakai, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"dasar bodoh… kamu pergi begitu saja, datang tiba – tiba dengan bilang 'hai Marin' tanpa perasaan bersalah! Aku membencimu!" ingin sekali aku menampar dan memukulnya hingga tulang – tulangnya patah, tapi badanku menghianati keinginanku. Aku jadi memeluknya, merasakan kembali hangat badannya.

"maaf aku meninggalkanmu, kali ini kita akan hidup bersama" tangannya yang besar memelukku dengan erat.

"janji kamu gak akan pergi lagi"

"aku janji, elangku yang paling aku sayang"

Hal terakhir yang aku rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan yang tidak terbendung lagi, air mata bahagia sudah mengalir deras.

'_kalau aku punya sembilan nyawa, aku akan memberikan semuanya ke dewa agar aku bisa tetap bersamamu, agar kita berdua dapat hidup bahagia bersama seperti janji kita selama ini'_

_And it rains,it rains,it rains over my heart  
A river of tears reamains  
And no quitar will sing to us,to us,to us  
On an empty beach,somewhere..._


End file.
